TRANS
by Alister Dbr
Summary: Felicianno entre en 2nd, dans un lycée où il ne connait personne. Le truc, c'est que Felicianno est transexuel.
1. CHAPITRE 1: Nouveau lycée, nouvelle vie

1er septembre 2016. Le premier jour de la rentrée au lycée pour Felicianno Vargas. Felicianno, c'est bien un prénom de garçon, bien que, d'après son visage, sa poitrine et son organe génital, il n'en a pas l'air…c'est pourtant ce qu'il est, depuis toujours. Pour lui, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a entre les jambes qui doit lui dire ce qu'il est.

Il entre dans un nouveau lycée. Ce jeune garçon aux origines italiennes s'avança timidement dans sa nouvelle classe. Il sentait déjà les regards méprisants sur lui, ou les interrogations…Il avait les cheveux courts, que ses parents ont finalement accepté de faire couper avant la rentrée avec une petite mèche rebelle en forme de bouclette, sa poitrine était compressée sous un bandage et le vide dans son caleçon sûrement comblé par des chaussettes. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poser son sac sur une table, à côté d'un grand blond aux cheveux plaqué en arrière, aux allures très sérieuses. Il ne fit pas plus que ça attention à lui avant de sortir sa trousse.

Un prof entra finalement dans la classe. Un blond aux cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, à l'allure très classe. Il sourit aux élèves puis se présenta :

« Bonjour ! Donc, je m'appelle M. Bonnefoy, je serais votre professeur de français durant cette année et votre professeur principal ! Durant cette journée, je vais vous présenter un peut le lycée et vous « introduire » à votre vie de lycéen et de lycéenne ! Tout d'abord, vu que quasiment personne ne se connait les uns les autres dans la classe, je vous propose, pendant que je fais l'appel, de vous présenter en disant quelques mots sur vous quand j'appellerais votre nom ! »

La seule réponse qu'eu le prof est un long silence qu'il prit pour une affirmation. Il commença l'appel…grâce à ça, Feli pu avoir le nom et le prénom de son voisin de table, qui se nomme Ludwing Beilsmidt.

« Vargas Ali-

-Felicianno ! coupa une voix plutôt féminine avant que le prof puisse finir de dire son nom Je suis d'origine Italienne, je viens ici pour me perfectionner et apprendre de nouvelles langues, dans le but d'être traducteur. Pour ceux que ça intrigue, à propos de mon nom, certains pourrons vous dire Alice (NB : ça se prononce ALI-CHEE), mais je suis dans une situation…de changement de sexe. Donc je ne réagirais qu'au nom Felicianno. Si vous avez des questions, je suis ouvert à tout. »

Il a dit tout ça avec un calme légendaire, bien qu'il stressait énormément pour cette annonce. Il vit tout de suite des regards intrigués, certains moqueurs, certains dégouté. Il fallait s'y attendre. Il s'assit donc par la suite puis croisa le regard de son voisin qui avait l'air de dire quelque chose comme « c'est osé…j'aime ça… ». Il lui sourit doucement, le blond lui rendis par la suite timidement son sourire.

« Eh bien, merci Felicianno pour cette intervention ! J'aurais quelques questions à te poser à la fin de l'heure tout de même… » fit le prof avant de reprendre l'appel.

Cette présentation ne c'était pas si mal passé finalement…

Heey les hetaliens!

Alors voici la deuxième fic qui sera en plusieurs chapitre cette fois, que je poste ici!

J'espère que vous l'aimerez!

Poutoux sur vos fesses gauche! ~

-Alister


	2. CHAPITRE 2: That don't work with me

L'heure passa très vite, le prof ayant l'air très sympathique, enjoué et impliqué dans ses explications. Il créer ainsi un bon lien avec ses élèves.

La sonnerie retentis et les élèves sortirent tous pour prendre une pause, à part Felicianno qui s'était levé de sa chaise pour s'avancer auprès du prof.

« Alors…Felicianno ?

-Oui !

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tes parents sont au courant ?

-A vrai dire non…ils s'en doute je pense, mais non…sinon j'ai un grand frère à qui je l'ai dit, et qui me soutiens…

-Déjà, si tu as un soutien familial c'est bien ! Ecoutes, déjà, dans mon cours, je t'appellerais Felicianno, je t'autorise à écrire ce nom sur tes copies et tout le reste, et si tu le souhaite, je peux en parler aux autres professeurs…

-J-je…merci beaucoup ! C'est déjà énorme que vous ayez un esprit aussi ouvert ! J'avais peur de recevoir le discours habituel du « tu es jeune pour savoir » ! S'exclama l'italien, souriant

-J'ai déjà eu une amie dans cette situation, je pense savoir à quel point il est dur déjà de survivre dans cette société en tant que transexuel, donc tu sais que si tu as des problèmes ou quoique ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi ! dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil

-Je…je vous remercie beaucoup monsieur ! » (NP : j'aimerais tellement que ça se passe comme ça dans la vraie vie !)

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde retourna en classe et le prof expliqua quelques règles du lycée tandis que Ludwing fis passer discrètement un papier à Felicianno

« Beaucoup parlait de toi en mal pendant la pause, j'ai tout fait pour te défendre ! Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance Felicianno »

Ce mot fit sourire le brun puis il prit un stylo au hasard dans sa trousse puis répondis

« Tu n'avais pas besoins, j'ai l'habitude tu sais ! Ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis par ma faute ! Mais j'apprécie quand même le geste, grazie ! »

« Je n'allais tout de même pas les laisser dire des atrocités sur toi ! Surtout que tu as été très courageux de le dire ! Puis en ayant été aussi harcelé, j'ai l'habitude aussi… »

« Ah ? Pourquoi tu as été harcelé aussi ? »

« A cause de mon homosexualité… »

« Je te comprends…j'ai été « lesbienne » pendant un temps, et je me faisais harceler pour ça aussi…maintenant je suis pan donc… »

« Pansexuel c'est pas un peu comme Bi ? »

« Pas du tout ! Ça veut dire que j'aime une personne pour ce qu'elle est, pas parce que c'est une fille, un mec ect… »

Par manque de place sur la feuille, les mots se sont arrêté ici par le grand désespoir de Ludwing et Felicianno.

Les deux vaquaient à des occupations différentes le brun dessinait, écoutais de temps à autre puis rêvassait, mais le blond était très assidu et avais l'air très impliqué dans les explications du prof.

La fin du cours approchait puis la sonnerie retentis dans tout l'établissement.

Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle en discutant, Ludwing et Felicianno firent de même.

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes…je reviens ! » fit Felicianno en souriant à Ludwing puis il se dirigea devant les portes des toilettes. Un des grands dilemmes des trans. Feli sait qu'il sera regardé de travers dans les deux cas alors…il n'avait pas trop le choix, il devait aller chez les filles. Les moments comme ça le met plus que mal à l'aise. « Putain de génération genrée… » murmura-t-il en entrant.

Plus tard, quand Felicianno sortit d'une des petites cabines, il eue le droit aux habituels regards de travers, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant et qui le prenne pour un garçon, pour ceux qui étaient au courant et qui trouvaient ça répugnant. Il soupira, maintenant habitué.

« Hé le travelo ! T'es sérieuse ? Tu peux pas aller pisser autre part ? Y'a pas des toilettes spéciales pour les gens chelou comme toi ? On veut pas d'un trans ici, c'est dégeu ! »

Felicianno les ignora, fit son sourire habituel puis lança un regard à la fille ayant balancé ces paroles puis il lui montra son plus beau majeur de sa main droite avant de partir rejoindre Ludwing, avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.


	3. CHAPITRE 3: Nouvelles rencontres

La journée se passa ensuite sans encombre, Feli n'ayant reçu aucune nouvelle insulte. C'est pour ce soir qu'il a peur. Ses parents l'on placé à l'internat pour cause du long trajet de chez lui à son lycée.

Le matin, quand il est allé poser ses affaires dans la chambre, il était seul, ce qui paraissait étrange mais il était dans les premiers à arriver. Il ne se sentais pas à sa place ici, avec pleins d'autres filles. Il espérait juste ne pas tomber sur des poufs qui lui mènerait la vie dure.

Il n'est pas très fort, rien qu'à sa petite taille, son petit corps aigri, sa force comparable à celle d'un petit oiseau, il ne pouvait rien contre les autres. Il avait un sentiment de faiblesse constant quand il se retrouvait près de quelqu'un qui le harcèle. Encore, il a pris un peu du poil de la bête, il se défend verbalement, étant un garçon intelligent, bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'air. Peut-être ne voulait-il tout simplement ne pas en avoir l'air ?

Pendant qu'il rêvassait pendant le dernier cours de la journée, la sonnerie et les secousses de Ludwing le fit reprendre conscience

« Hey Feli, tu m'écoutes ? Questionna le blond, un peu agacé de voir le brun ne pas l'écouter

-Hein ? Che passa ? fit l'Italien se retournant vers l'Allemand

-Mon frère et moi sommes à l'internat ce soir, je pourrais te le présenter puis nous pourrons passer le temps libre ensemble...

-Ve~ j'ai hâte de rencontrer ton frère ! »

Tandis que Ludwing et Felicianno sortaient de la classe ensemble, un grand albinos semblait courir vers le blond en criant dans tout le corridor

« BRUUUUUDEEEEER ! Ton AWESOME frère est lààà ! fit l'albinos en se jetant limite sur le blond

-Gilbert, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça…dis Ludwing tout bas, gêné par la situation

-Si j'ai même plus le droit de câliner mon awesome little bruder…dis le dénommé Gilbert en faisant la moue »

Felicianno semblait très amusé par la situation et ricanait dans son coin, trouvant Ludwing adorable quand il est gêné.

L'Italien tendis une main vers le frère de l'Allemand en souriant

« Je suis Felicianno Vergas, enchanté !

-Le génialissime Gilbert Beilsmidt ! De même ! dit-il en serrant la main de l'Italien Attends…Vargas ? Tu ne serais pas le frère de Lovino Vargas ?

-Oui, c'est ça…mais comment tu connais Fratello ?

-Un pur hasard ! Mais je te raconterais l'histoire au self ! »

Felicianno commençait à apprécier Gilbert. Il se rappela une histoire de son frère...il lui en avait déjà parlé non ? Il est peut-être un ami de son petit amis…

Plus tard, le petit groupe entra dans le self, se servit puis essaya de trouver une table. Il y avait du monde partout, sauf à une table, où une personne mangeait seule.

« Dites ? On va manger avec lui ? Il est seul…j'aime pas voir les gens seul… fit Felicianno, pris de pitié pour la personne seule

-Ja ! Fit un albinos très enjoué de rencontrer une nouvelle personne »

Le petit groupe s'installa à côté de cette personne qui avait les cheveux noir tel le plumage d'un corbeau, coupé comme une sorte de coupe au bol, mais en plus beau et des yeux noisette cachés derrière des lunettes de vue.

« Ce-cela ne te dérange pas si on s'installe ici ? demanda Ludwing, par simple politesses

-Uh ? Ie, au contraire, cela ne fait jamais de mal d'avoir un peu de compagnie…fis la personne avec un calme légendaire

-Ve ~ Grazie ! Chantonna Feli avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de cette nouvelle personne, en face de Ludwing. »

Gilbert, lui, prit place en face de cette personne et sourit d'un ton enjoué

« On devrais se présenter déjà ! Moi c'est Gilbert, lui, c'est mon bruder Ludwing et lui c'est Felicianno ! Présenta Gilbert

-Kiku, Kiku Honda, enchanté

-De même ! fit Ludwing

-Felicianno…j'ai entendu parlé de toi…excuse-moi de te poser cette question peut être dérangeante pour toi mais…tu es transexuel non ? demanda Kiku

-Transgenre pour l'instant, pas encore transexuel…mais oui ! répondis Feli avec un sourire

-Tu as du courage de pouvoir l'assumer devant les autres…

-G-Grazie ! »

Kiku sourit doucement à Felicianno.

Feli, quant à lui, était très heureux d'avoir pu faire une nouvelle connaissance, lui qui avait peur de se retourver seul durant tout le long de l'année…


End file.
